ztvrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinomentis
Dinomentis is a series of RP's and an upcoming book series by Cody Kleman aka DinoFreakUSA General Plots Trapped as a Dinosaur Trapped as a Dinosaur was the first part of DInomentis. t was where the general plot and ideas came from. In this Role Play a man named Trilo transfered his student's minds into dinosaurs because he viewed them as superior to humans. Dinomentis: Trilo's Legacy The sequal to Trapped as a Dinosaur. This RP incorperated the new title given to the book. In it Arrow is the main antagonist though Trilo is revived later. The main cast are now adults and must stop Arrow before he eliminates all life on Earth. Dinomentis: New Era The second sequal and current Dinomentis RP. This takes place many years in the future. The main cast is replaced with their respectful children and a new villain named Diablo. Dinomentis: Lost Hope A short lived spin-off of Dinomentis. In this one Trilo is successful in his attempt to wipe out humanity and what is left must fight back. Sadly this RP never "took off" and died. Characters Dinomentis has a large cast of characters many of whom are changed greatly in the book. Raf Sanders The main protagonist who's mind is transfered into a velociraptor. In both the RP and the book Raf has a personal past with Trilo. In the RP he was Raf's favorite teacher but in the book Trilo is dating Raf's widowed mother and Raf once hoped Trilo could be his father. . In the book Raf has a massive crush on Rosaline through High School and fails to flirt wih her but eventually she admits she also had affection for him. In Dinomentis: New Era it is revealed that they eventually get married and have two children, Mark and Rebecca. Rosaline Ivory Slanders Rosaline is a strong independent girl who's mind is transfered to a velociraptor. She has no personal history with Trilo other than her being a good student. In both the book and RP she is a much better fighter than Raf. In the book she practices martial arts. In the book she is Raf's romantic interest and concious. It is shown in Dinomentis: New Era that she and Raf get married and have a son named Mark and a daughter named Rebecca. Coyote Fang Coyote Fang or CF is a nickname. CF is one of Raf's best friends and an excellent fighter despite being stuck in the body of a small protoarcheopteryx. He manages to crack a joke even in a fight. In the RP he has a somewhat romantic relationship with Abby. In the book however he constantly flirts withh her despite constant rejection. Sam Sam Hendrick is the "big guy" of the team as he is tranfered into a Tyrannosaurus. Despite having the body of one the most powerful dinosaurs ever, he is often cowardly. He will step up to protect his freinds but spends most of his time trying to hide. Sam has a romantic interest in both the RP and the book. In the RP he has a crush on a popular girl named Stella who eventually was forgotten in the RP. She renamed Amanda in the book and was given a flirtacious or "slutty" personality. She serves as an antagonist and Sam must put aside any feelings he had for her. Ben O' Croco Ben Odile Croco is a protagonist in the Dinomentis sereis who's mind is transfered into a Troodon. In the RP he is the adopted Scottish son of Trilo and one of the first to become a dinosaur. Once he figured Trilo's true intentions however he joined the Imperfects. He joined the group in Trilo's Legacy. In New Era he serves as the guardian to the children. The book version of Ben is very different from the RP version. Here he is a sneaky con artist, though he prefers to be called a business man. He is one of Trilo's closest allies but he prefers to work for the Imperfects since if Trilo wins there will be no more money. He is in charge of monitoring the supplies Trilo gains from his terrorist allies. Abby Abby is the romantic intrest of CF and a strong-willed girl. Other than having a personal hostory with CF there was little known about her past. In the book she is sisters with Amanda. She has an abusive father and a somewhat cruel mother. This affects her deeply. As revealed in New Era, she and CF eventually have children after being married. One of the major plot points in the sequal to the book, if there ever is one, is that CF gets Abby pregnant and is forced to give up his bachelor lifestyle but is not willing to do so. Trilo Ares(Arrow) Finn Hugo Diablo